Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and, more particularly, to a display device allowing a user to change the curvature of a display panel according to his or her choice, so that the user can be increasingly immersed in watching a screen.
Description of Related Art
Generally, as for flat panel-type display devices, liquid crystal display devices, plasma display devices, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display devices, and the like have been actively researched. Among them, however, the liquid crystal display (LCD) devices and OLED display devices have received much of the limelight as they have advantages of adaptability to mass production, easy implementation of a drive unit, implementation of high definition image, and so forth.
Recently, research and development of flat panel-type display devices are needed in terms of design aspects of products holding greater appeal to consumers, as well as technical aspects of products.
Therefore, there is an increased demand for display devices having such curvature, i.e. curved display devices.
Currently developed curved display devices are configured such that a panel and a back cover are curved at a certain curvature, and a fastening unit having the same curvature as the back cover is coupled to a back surface of the back cover.
However, such curved display devices have problems in that they have a predefined curvature and thus a user cannot change the curvature as he or she desires, so that a user can only access contents displayed on a screen at a fixed display angle.
In particular, since there is a recent trend toward an increase in the size of a panel, so that the curvature of the panel increases depending on the size of the panel, it is difficult to develop innovative display devices having a variable curvature for which consumers demand.